Mystery in The Making
by NewspapersAndAspectsOfTheMind
Summary: Dean and Sam head to the beach to investigate a sea creature sighting. But what will they uncover? As they take on the depth of the ocean itself they will find that it is much more than an illusion to the mind. Please review. Thank you
1. You've got to be kidding me

**So this is my first ever story for SUPERNATURAL (ahh so scary -.-) Just some things for you to know, it is set in the current series of SUPERNATURAL (Season 7) And the whole Castiel going darkside and everything hasn't happened and will not happen, but the Leviathan are still around so yeah ^^ So, enjoy, I'm already enjoying writing this one. Thanks 3 **

* * *

><p>Supernatural FanFiction (Mystery in the making)<p>

Chapter One – You've got to be kidding me

His eyelids portrayed nothing of what he was. Even though they were draped across his eyes you could easily tell that the extremely gorgeous hunter was shattered. In fairness, it had been a tough year. With everything going on at the moment Dean couldn't help but feel fear in every aspect of his life. And of course this most rare of occasions where Dean could actually lay back and get a few hours of shut eye were not going to be interrupted.

Dean's eyes opened sharply as he heard the key leave the door as it slammed behind the tall gentlemen who had awoken Dean. He shut his eyes, thinking quietly to himself "Here we go again."

"Its two o'clock and you're still asleep?" Sam, Dean's equally gorgeous brother questioned. Dean looked up at his tall sibling with a questioning look which spoke for itself. Of course Dean was still asleep, time made no difference when sleeping was involved. "Anyway…" Sam quickly moved on from the matter. "While you've been sleeping I have actually been doing something useful." Mocked Sam. At this stage Dean was dragging himself out of his bed and moving slowly over to the table at which Sam happily perched himself whilst stretching his laptop out so Dean could gaze at what he had found.

"Job?" Dean asked.

"Possibly, there are certain aspects which have 'us' written all over it." Sam continued with what he had awoken Dean for. It better be good otherwise Dean would throttle him.

"So, Peter Hanson was found washed in by the tide at the local beach." But before he had the chance to continue Dean had already walked over to the kitchen.

"Boring." He had no trouble with expressing his feelings on the matter.

Sighing, Sam continued anyway. "Hanson was found with his body ripped open and his heart removed". Dean looked back to his brother's face of smug authority.

"Alright, continue to enlighten me?" Dean said.

"The body was found on the cliffs, cut open in several places with its heart missing."

Dean raised his eyebrows "Lovely...Any witnesses?"

"A man in his late forties, err, Peter Jackson, claims to have seen a large sea creature jump out of the ocean and spit the body onto the cliffs. It would explain how it got there." Sam answered.

"What, like a whale?" Dean chuckled at his own joke. Sam didn't have the same affect.

"Try the Loch Ness Monster."

Dean stopped chuckling "Come again?" Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Oh come on Sammy, firstly that is only meant to be in one certain lake?"

Sam interrupted "Not technically the Loch Ness Monster Dean. A Plesiosaur."

Dean gulped. "A pleo…?"

Sam sighed. "Plesiosaur. They were discovered back in the 18 hundreds. But there are no reports to say that they a violent towards humans."

Dean took his chance to add another joke "Oh yes, that would be highly possible for a large mammal to do without opposable thumbs."

"It isn't a mammal Dean. Anyway, I'm thinking it has to be an illusion of some kind?"

"Hmm, right lets go then." Dean proposed, grabbing his coat off the side of his chair and swiping his beloved keys off the side of the table.

"There is one thing," Sam mentioned while shoving his laptop into a bag. With Dean looking back at him he continued. "The witness, Peter Jackson. He's clinically insane".

Dean stared at Sam for a couple of seconds and then started to walk back to bed.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed, waiting at the door. "Still doesn't explain the body does it?"

Dean growled harshly and walked through the open door Sam was now holding open waiting for his brother.

"Monday morning is such a joy isn't it?" Sam added.

"Shut up Sammy."

Driving was one of Dean's favourite parts of the day; he loved his car and who wouldn't? You have seen it right? Anyway, widening his eyes Dean started a conversation he didn't want to hear.

"So…" Dean started, keeping his eyes straight on the road. "How's the whole Lucifer up your ass thing going?"

Sam looked down at the cut on his hand; it was still quite fresh as Sam was constantly prodding it to cut off reality and fiction. "Err, yeah fine thanks."

Dean decided he wasn't in the mood to press the matter that the devil was after his brother again, besides they had a lot more to worry about on top of the devil. The Leviathan were gaining power and they still had no idea on how to kill them.

Just as the two brothers were deep into the own thoughts - surprise was due to attack them.

"You found the monster yet?" Exclaimed an angel in a trench coat's voice from the back of the impala.

Dean and Sam jumped in surprise simultaneously. Sam took it better than Dean, ending with a small smirk on his face. Dean however wasn't amused.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL?" Dean shouted gaining control of the wheel again.

Castiel's confused face seemed to always be there whenever Dean tried to question his actions.

Looking at Sam with a confusing look he questioned "What I'd say?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, the first chapter :3 Please reviewfavourite whatever you like really. I hope you liked it and I will be uploading very shortly, hopefully second chapter later on today actually. Thank you for reading **

**NewspapersAndAspectsOfTheMind **

**3**


	2. Memories and crazy old men

Supernatural FanFiction Mystery in the Making

Chapter 2 – Memories and crazy old men.

The wind swept around Dean and wrapped him in harsh and icy blanket. Dean shivered; he didn't need to be reminded that he didn't want to be on the beach in this terrible weather. All he needed was a drink and something to eat, then he would be just fine.

Snapping back into focus, he saw that himself and another suited man accompanied by a man in a trench coat were fast approaching the crime scene.  
>This was the part that Sam hated, seeing the bodies of the dead just laying there surrounded by officers and lines of tape. It always put cold memories through his mind. Lucifer was still present in Sam's thoughts, to be fair it wasn't something you could just forget about. He was sure it wouldn't be long before he would grace him with his almighty presence.<p>

As the approached the crime scene Sam couldn't help but feel regret as they began to start the long and tiring process of finding out what had happened to Peter Hanson. This job was hard to swallow, yes the idea of Lucifer being behind him every step of the way was terrifying and he didn't need more pressure put onto him. He couldn't help but think how if he talked to Dean, things would be better.

"Sam? Sammy?"

"Yeah?" Sam acted like nothing happened, he knew this annoyed Dean but right now it wasn't something he particularly wanted to concentrate on.

"Cas, check out the area will you, don't need you scaring the officers off," Dean said giving him a raised look but he was too late for the angel was long gone.

Dean shook his head and turned his attention to Sam.

"You alright?"

Dean received all but a slight smile from his brother, but as they approached the body it's all he would get at that stage.

With a quick flash of their badges they were in.

"Anything you can tell us about this?" Dean asked the distressed officer. It was obvious he didn't want to be there, his eyes told everyone he just wanted to call it a suicide and leave.

"Well I think it's a suicide – must've gotten washed up there…" said the officer.

Dean and Sam weren't in the mood for another waste of a conversation.

"Must be right, it's certain that someone who jumps off a cliff is going to end up exactly where they started." And with that Dean moved away to look at the body. Sam, with the time for politeness over Dean thanked the officer and joined Dean.

"See anything?" He questioned, checking for anything around the body.

With no reply Sam whipped out the EMF and started to scan.

Dean raised his eyes "That things going nuts!" He exclaimed with surprise on his face. "That's not all as well," Dean followed to show Sam the unusual necklace the Hanson was wearing.

"Have you ever seen anything like this? There is something about it I can't place…" Dean asked, blatantly confused on the artefact.

Sam's face was still. "Once." He answered fast.

"Where?" Dean questioned.

Sam pondered the depths of his thoughts right back to his childhood. Childhood wasn't a good time for Sam, what with expectations of his father and the fact that he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, it was hard to concentrate on what he really wanted to do.

That's the time when Sam met Rebecca. Someone with the exact same knowledge, the same feelings and thoughts on everything to do with hunting. As he pictured her he couldn't help but reminisce.

* * *

><p>She was Dean's age. Her long dark hair flowed out across her shoulders falling perfectly as she carried an inviting smile. Her sense in clothes portrayed her personality to the world and those boots, those boots that she described in three words. Long, black and buckled. She was beautiful, perfect. But she carried all the weight of the world, all her worries and fears in her eyes. That, she couldn't hide so easily.<p>

Another motel room, another night alone with Dean. He didn't mind it; at least he wasn't completely on his own. But he could do without Dean's rambling.

"I'm telling you Sam, there is something about her, she is hiding something." Eighteen year old Dean shared.

"Dean would you drop it already, I'm sure she's completely normal."

But of course this would be the stage where Rebecca charged through the door with a gun in hand shooting some random demon…Well, that's partly right.

With a huge slam the old and creaky door of the motel swung open in mid action and gave to a cringing slam against the door. And there she was, dark hair flowing around her shoulders, gun in back pocket, charisma spread all over her face.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean exclaimed walking over with haste, not before glancing over in Sam's direction to check he was alright.

Ignoring him, Rebecca continued to scan the room. After looking around pretty much everywhere a smile spread across her face. "Aha!" She exclaimed, walking over to a certain corner of the room.

Dean wasn't amused at this time, he didn't like being shut out "Rebecca what are you doing?" He questioned with a harsh tone.

"Saving your ass," Answered Rebecca. Kneeling down she backed her elbow up and slammed it against the wall, leaving a small but noticeable hole. But before Dean could protest, she was standing and holding a hex bag.

Dean and Sam stood shocked looking at her. Sam couldn't help but notice the only thing that had really stood out to him ever since she arrived. The necklace that she carried. It rested on her neck perfectly, gold and circular; the carvings were what intrigued Sam the most. With a pentagram on one side, the carving on the back was something Sam had never seen before. To be fair it wasn't a supernatural/witch – craft like carving but it was still unique. Just four numbers 5 3 8 2. And just like that he concentrated on what Dean and she were now discussing.

"How did you know that was in there? Better yet, how do you know what it is?" Dean questioned.

"Your dad, hunting a right son of a bitch at the moment, the demon has really caused some trouble for me and my brother. Your dad got its family, I guess it was returning the favour."

"Our dad? Is he alright?" Sam questioned, jumping into the conversation quickly.

"Don't see why not." Rebecca answered with a smile, looking directly at Sam.

"How do you know about this?" Dean asked, shaking his head in contemplation.

"This being…?" Rebecca questioned.

"Well hex bags for a start." Dean stated.

"I'm a hunter, just like you." Was his reply. He couldn't help but give Sam a smug look.

"Told you so." Dean couldn't help but whisper. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Right…Not that this isn't lovely but I really should be going, my brother stuck going after it and I should help." Rebecca said hastily, walking towards the door.

"Your brother?" Sam questioned. "Peter?" (He remembered seeing him around school with her) Of course Dean had no idea; he wasn't too good on details…

Rebecca smiled. "Yeah that's him. Until the next time." And with that, she was gone.

With so much a as shrug Dean carried on but Sam knew deep down that something wasn't right about the situation.

"Rebecca? Rebecca from school Rebecca?" Dean questioned at the same time of reassuring himself.

"Well not actually her Dean, her brother Peter." Sam corrected, pointing at the necklace draped around his neck. It was an exact replica of the necklace that Rebecca had.

Dean soon realised that they had been there for too long and quickly grabbed the unusual necklace from Peter's neck.

"Right I guess we should talk to the witness." Sam suggested walking over to the lonely looking man sitting cramped up on the stony wall.

"I'm thinking you should lead on this one." He quickly added, giving Dean a shifty look.

"Me? You talk to Mr. Crazy?" Dean proclaimed, slowing down in his walk ever so slightly.

Sam sighed "Well you're better with those kinds of people?"

Dean raised his eyes and opened his mouth with shock "What are you trying to say?"

As they continued bickering they misjudged how far they were from the witness himself.

"Just because I'm crazy don't mean I'm deaf or nothing boy." Sounded a harsh voice only seconds away from Sam and Dean.

Dean laughed nervously. "We're FBI Agents Bonham and Copeland. Could you tell us what you saw please Sir?"

"Its Jenkins, Sam Jenkins" The witness replied.

Dean couldn't help but smile childishly. But before Sam could react, Mr Jenkins continued.

"It came out of nowhere, from the deep; I was miles from anyone, with no one to hold me…"

Dean coughed; it was all clearly becoming too dramatic for him.

"I know you guys this I'm just nuts," Mr Jenkins stated harshly, staring directly at Dean. Dean picked up on this and looked to Sam for support but just got a harsh raise of eyes. With that, Jenkins continued.

"I know whats real and what ain't, alright? And that thing was real."

* * *

><p>"Well I think that went well." Dean joked with a small chuckle. But of course without any due notice they were soon joined by Castiel once again. Now walking right beside Dean, causing him to jump and screw up his face in disgust.<p>

But as they drove away from the scene no one could notice the tall and dark haired figure that was stood amongst the crowd of officers.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty there is chapter two for you all! Please review it would make my day :3 <strong>

**NewspapersAndAspectsOfTheMind.**


End file.
